In Between the Shades of Gray
by Your Worshipfulness
Summary: This is an overdramatic, poorly conceived, TwinSue. It's still up only to show how far I've come since it was written. Plot: What if the Taelon, Jaridian, and even Human conflicts had one source can a desperate alliance save Earth from falling into chaos?
1. The Beginning of the End

The Beginning of The End   
  
Chapter One  
  
~ I own nothing, but if I did there'd be more Taelon relationships and I would have killed the first writer who even suggested that Da'an be taken off the show. All Hail the Great Leni Parker and all her associates, *genuflects* By the way, I don't know the exact time line, but in this one Da'an and Auger have just betrayed Liam and Liam still has his shaqarava , and I don't care if it is wrong!!!!  
  
  
Major Liam Kincaid stood in front of his companion, Da'an, completing his report on the recent security upgrade and the high hopes of the designer of it's complete reliability. He was a bit uncomfortable in the Taelon's presence ever since his betrayal. He knew Da'an felt bad about his deception, and even worse about the loss of their former close relationship, but he didn't see how he could trust him now. He desperately wanted to, he missed their talks and he still had feelings for the companion, but he couldn't allow any more of a loss of life on the resistance's part as a result of his and Da'an's closeness.   
  
He had just wrapped up his report and was waiting for the Taelon to dismiss him when a sudden electric crackle sounded behind him, he turned around quickly as Da'an rose from his chair to stare at the phenomenon taking place on the roof of the Taelon embassy. Long tendrils of blue electricity were coming out of what appeared to be a rip in the ceiling, they appeared to be causing the tear to widen and Liam quickly motioned for Da'an to leave the room for his own safety, he had just turned to take Liam's advice when a body fell through the ceiling, landing with a thud on the floor in front of the startled Major. Just as suddenly as it had appeared the opening vanished, leaving a puzzled Hybrid and Taelon, a semi-conscious form on the floor, and a burned spot on the ceiling where an errant bolt of electricity had hit.  
  
Da'an walked back toward his protector as Liam cautiously approached the prone form, it appeared to be a young girl, she looked to be about fifteen and was wearing some sort of white body suit which completely covered every inch of her except her head and attached to a kind of footwear that looked very much like Taelon boots, there was also a loose hood that did not quite conceal her white hair, in fact the only color she was wearing other than white was a small black tear shape on the center of her gloved hands. He was about to reach down and check her pulse when she stirred, causing him to recoil slightly and aim his pulse weapon at her.  
  
She raised herself shakily on her elbows and looked at Liam, electricity flashing in her eyes and spoke a single sentence before collapsing, "Please, help me, she's going to kill me."  
  
  
Da'an and Liam slowly approached the young woman, Liam had put his weapon away and was kneeling over her, shaking her shoulder gently, and when she did not respond he looked to Da'an.  
  
"Should I take her to the medical facility?" he asked with a curious reluctance, for some reason he didn't want the girl out of his sight.   
  
"One moment, Liam," Da'an said, reaching down and touching the back of the girl's hand, as if to share with her, quite suddenly he arched his back as energy began flowing from him to the girl. Liam reacted instinctively, pulling Da'an away from the drain.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked the shaken Da'an. Da'an nodded staring at the female who was laying a few feet from him in absolute amazement. "What happened?" Liam was worried that Da'an was weak from the drain of his energy.  
  
"I am fine, Liam." Da'an paused, "It appears this is no ordinary child, she is Re'carusha," Da'an said, the Taelon word rolling off his tongue and yet still sounding strangely slurred.   
  
"And what exactly is a Re'carusha?" Liam asked.  
  
"It has always been a mythical phenomenon, that in time of great need someone will come to right the wrong and prevent a great catastrophe," Da'an explained. "This being will be known by their ability to absorb just about any power and their song." Da'an continued.  
  
"Song?" Liam asked "What do you mean?"  
  
Da'an paused again to collect his thoughts, "Because this has always been believed to be a myth, there has never much speculation on it, however it was always assumed that the song was some sort of disruption in the frequencies of the central nervous system, it allowed them to control or destroy as they chose and they used this power to fulfill their mission."  
  
"So, you believe she is here to correct some cosmic wrong?" Liam asked speculatively.  
  
"I believe that the only being I have encountered that was able to siphon energy merely by our contact is a fellow Taelon, and she is most definitely not a Taelon," Da'an finished.  
  
"But-." Liam stopped as the girl beside him began once more to stir. he reached down and gently helped her sit up. Da'an was very careful not to touch her, but watched every move the girl made with a kind of fearful fascination.   
  
"Are you alright?" Liam asked her as he helped her to stand.  
  
"I am fine, did she come yet, did she hurt you?" She asked breathlessly, while gazing at them worriedly.  
  
"No one has come except you," Liam said with a smile as he helped her to a bench. "Why, is someone coming that we should know about?"  
  
"My sister, I have to leave, she will find me and you won't be safe," the child was obviously worried and her almost cherubic face was streaked with tears, something they had failed to notice after her abrupt appearance.   
  
"Who is your sister?" Da'an asked, "Another Re'carusha?"  
  
The child looked surprised at Da'an's name for her but ignored it to answer his question, "She is, half of me, she is, she is," she paused trying to explain it all. "Maybe I should start at the beginning," she said in a childish confused voice. Her face went completely blank and a strange, rolling voice came from her lips, it began an emotionless incantation that did not pause or stop until it had completed it's strange story. "Some time ago, before the times of conflict began there was a silence in the universe, everything was quiet and peaceful, and then there was a spark of Chaos." "This spark ignited a planet, it was called war, and it was wrong." "This wrongness was a mistake, it was not meant to be, and it was started from a dimension that seethed with the Chaos." "After a time, it was clear that the wrongness was not to be contained in a single planet, but that it spread, like a virus, to others; the universe needed to combat this wrongness, so it created a being." "It was the being's purpose to listen to and follow the wrongness, in an effort to understand and destroy it, but in order to have the power to destroy it, it had to have elements in it from both the silence and the wrongness, and this troubled the being." "Soon the being felt the wrongness multiplying, so it set off on it's journey to defeat it." "After traveling to the planet from which the wrongness had begun it solved the problems and expelled the wrongness." "But the wrongness had already spread across the galaxy, it was necessary to follow it everywhere in hopes of eventually catching up, for though it took time to sow the wrongness, it also took time to remove it." "Eventually, the being caught up to the wrongness as it was devouring another planet and the being attacked, but the wrongness divided to protect it's essence and cast part of it's self at the being." "For the first time the being felt pain, it was split by the wrongness, and it could no longer fulfill it's purpose." "The wrongness was smaller now, and it took longer to sow it's message, this left the being, who was now beings, with hope." "If the beings were to recombine it could defeat the wrongness and end the war, but the beings must move quickly, for the wrongness is growing and the beings are confused." "The only hope is from the planet that the being was there to help, if the planet could heal the beings then they would survive, if not the wrongness would continue."   
  
Da'an an Liam stared at the child who had so glibly recited the myths buried in the Taelon archives amongst their most sensitive data. The child appeared to come out of a kind of trance and smiled at them as if nothing had happened, she appeared to have no idea of what had occurred, but she was certain that they now understood everything.   
  
The small female smiled up at the two colleagues with an innocence and trust that was truly amazing, "I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you, of course, you are the planet's chosen." She suddenly frowned, "But where are the other two?" She looked around, then up at their puzzled expressions with a slightly frustrated sigh, "You have to find them, there must be four."  
  
  
~Ok, this is the first chapter, what did everybody think, good, not so good, get back at me for some of those reviews I handed out. Love me? Hate me? Well, give me your opinion!! 


	2. Zo'or and the Abominable Energy Monster

Zo'or and the Abominable Energy Monster   
  
Chapter Two  
  
Zo'or gestured impatiently to his implant, Agent Ronald Sandoval, "I do not care for your excuses, if you are incapable of locating the subject I will simply terminate the project, if there is no evidence to back up these ridiculous accusations then there is no problem."  
  
"But, Zo'or, the project could still succeed, and the amount of resources wasted by terminating it are tremendous," Sandoval protested politely.  
  
"I care nothing for the-" Zo'or was cut off when his attention was drawn to a crackling of electricity near the ceiling of the mother ship. Agent Sandoval raced for the controls, scanning the singularity and finding that, according to the sensors there was nothing there, a fact which he communicated to Zo'or immediately. "How can there be nothing there," Zo'or demanded standing back away from it, yet clearly unwilling to leave the bridge, "It is plainly visible." Suddenly it closed as quickly as it had opened, leaving only a small girl behind. She was clothed completely in a kind of black body suit that covered everything except for her angelic features, dark hair peeked out from the loose black hood that also seemed to be connected to the suit. The only thing about her that was not black was a small white tear dropped shaped mark on the center of her gloved palms, which she held up in a defensive stance.  
  
Sandoval quietly approached her as Zo'or looked on, he pointed his skrill at her and said in a commanding voice, "Identify yourself."  
  
The girl, who appeared to be about fifteen years in age, turned her head slowly to look up at him and he took a step backwards as electricity crackled across her eyes. She slowly stood up, not painfully, as Sandoval had expected, but with the air of a predator who did not want to alarm a potential prey. She gazed about the room and her eyes settled on Zo'or, who was now surrounded by armed volunteers. She slowly began to walk towards Zo'or, ignoring his orders for the volunteers to apprehend her, she smiled as the first one grabbed her arm. Using her far superior strength she pushed him aside, throwing him almost completely across the bridge. Zo'or's eyes filled with apprehension and he ordered the volunteers to fire, meanwhile Sandoval had walked over the where Zo'or stood, trying to get a clear shot as volunteer after volunteer was thrown across the bridge. When Zo'or gave the order to fire their weapons the volunteers fell back and began a hail of energy blasts, all directed toward the girl, who continued to walk forward as if the energy was merely like walking through a summer shower. Sandoval placed himself in front of Zo'or, wondering if his skrill would have a better effect than the volunteer's weapons.  
  
The girl paused when she encountered Sandoval directly between herself and her objective, "Stop, or I will fire!"  
  
She smiled briefly and reached forward, grabbing his arm, obviously intending to throw him across the room to join the other volunteers. Suddenly she paused again, and without any warning reached forward to touch Sandoval's face and initiated a sharing with him. It took her a few moments, while Zo'or watched, his back against the wall, she finished and dropped the now unconscious man to the floor. Next she turned her attention to Zo'or.  
  
"Zo'or," she said, addressing the Taelon in an almost disgusted voice, "I suppose you are the other, a pity, that means I cannot kill you."   
  
"What is it you want?" Zo'or asked in an authoritative voice.  
  
"Well, it looks very much, like what I want is you," the girl said. Then she reached toward Zo'or, who tried not to show the fear he was feeling. She carefully touched his face and initiated another sharing.  
  
Zo'or tried to resist the first mental probe, but she was much too strong, she simply overwhelmed his defenses and took his thoughts anyway. Soon she new everything he knew about Earth, every thought he had ever had concerning it's future and it's exploitation, she seemed to want very specific information. He tried to see her thoughts as well, but he could only pick up those parts from her mind that she did not feel had to be protected. He seemed to see a great bright light, intersected and dispersed by a piece of dark debris, and then he felt an incredible fear, and then he saw the events of the last few moments from her point of view. He was puzzled by the surprise she had felt when she had encountered Agent Sandoval, and the dismay at his being Zo'or's protector. And then only one word, Re'carusha.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
Ah, the end of chapter two, it seems like just yesterday it was only one chapter long. *sniff* They grow up so fast, don't they. I think I need a tissue......*wipes away a tear* Also it has come to my attention that I have spelt shaqarava wrong, I'm gonna fix it!!! Let's see, oh yeah, I've fixed the separators between perspectives!!! 


	3. When the Plan Comes Together

When the Plan Comes Together  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
"What do you mean, who are the other two?" Liam asked. "Where can we find them?"  
  
"Most likely they are where my sister is," she stated, as if this explained everything.   
  
"Do you know where your sister is?" Da'an asked with an intent expression.  
  
"No, not exactly," the girl said, "but she is somewhere far away, I don't think she is on the planet's surface." got   
  
"The Mothership?" Liam asked, looking at Da'an, who had suddenly gone quiet, as he were concentrating very hard on something.  
  
"Liam, I believe we can assume that the other Re'carusha is on the Mothership, I can hear Zo'or's apprehension about something, though I cannot determine what, he has distanced himself from the commonality." Da'an added, "I do not believe he did this willingly, he seems to be very much afraid."  
  
Liam pulled Da'an aside, "Can we use your portal?" Liam asked.   
  
"Certainly, and I believe we should take the child with us." Da'an replied.  
  
"You're probably right, who knows what kind of trouble she could get into down here."  
  
Liam looked down, "Alright, we are taking you to the Mothership to talk to your sister."  
  
Suddenly a look of nervousness crossed the girl's flawless features, "I don't want to see her, she wants to kill me, she is imperfect!"  
  
Liam looked concerned, "I thought she was part of you, the other half?" "Is she dangerous?"  
  
The child once more lost all expression on her face and the deep, rolling voice began speaking again. "And the beings were the two halves of the creation, each having properties that the other lacked, one was Harmony, where the other is Discord, one is Trust and the other Doubt, one is Disruption and the other Order, one is Innocence where the other is Suspicion." "To see the difference is easy, but to see the similarities is the path of the chosen."   
  
Da'an and Liam were still staring at the girl in surprise when the blank look disappeared from her face to be replaced by a peaceful expression, as if her former worry had never existed at all. Liam was the first to snap out of it.   
  
"So, this is the good one, and the other one is evil?" he asked.  
  
"I do not believe it is so simple, as the humans say, everything is not...black and white." "I believe that, like all beings, the Re'carusha has the capacity to do both good and evil. This split is merely between two extremes."  
  
"And this...child, is one of the extremes?" Liam asked, keying in the portal coordinates.   
  
"Yes, she is quite obviously the innocent side, the other, we can assume is her opposite in every respect." Da'an replied.  
  
"Wait a second, here, if we are these 'chosen', then according to her, aren't we supposed to find the similarities between them?"  
  
"I believe that will be harder than we presently imagine." Da'an said, stepping into the portal's range. He glanced over at the child who was sitting on the floor with a peaceful, if oblivious expression on her face.   
  
Liam nodded in agreement, "By the way, what are we going to call her?" "We can't just say, 'Hey, you, Girl.', she needs a name."   
  
"I agree," Da'an took a moment to consider it, "I believe Harmony is an appropriate name for her."  
  
Liam smiled, "Perfect," he said with a smile as he guided the newly christened 'Harmony' to the portal and activated it. The energy built and discharged sending them to the Mothership in a bright flash of light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Re'carusha," Sandoval heard Zo'or whisper in the aftermath of the girl's intense mind probing. He did not remember hearing the word before, and the meant it was most likely a part of the Taelon's mythology, something he had only a passing interest in. He watched through half-closed eyes as the girl dropped her hand from the Taelon's head and almost contemptuously allowed him to fall to the floor, she then turned and sat in Zo'or's chair, completely ignoring them both.  
  
Sandoval gazed over to the fallen Taelon, Zo'or still had a shocked look on his face as if he could not believe what had happened. He had just been overpowered and deposed, or so it seemed, by a fifteen year old girl. Sandoval could imagine what he would be feeling, he wanted to ask Zo'or if he was going to be alright, if only he could move. Then all of the sudden his strength returned, it was as if the fog in his brain had lifted, he felt lighter, strangely complete. He couldn't discern what was different and so he dismissed it to attend to the current problem, he carefully stood and walked to the fallen Taelon.  
  
Sandoval reached out and touched his hand gently to avoid startling his companion, for a moment Zo'or looked at him with a glance that was so scared and vulnerable that he could feel his animosity for him waver under an unexpected feeling of compassion. He would have been worried at this sudden weakness, but the feeling vanished as Zo'or put on his cold Taelon mask and looked away from him, apparently trying to think of a solution to their predicament. Sandoval pulled back and resumed his usual impassive expression, he knew that Zo'or would not want his sympathy for the psychic ordeal he had been through, so he ignored it and hoped Zo'or wouldn't lose control of his emotionless facade again.   
  
He could usually tell what Zo'or was planning, just by the expression on his face or the tilt of his head, sometimes it seemed almost as thought they could read each other's minds, but they had an unspoken agreement that business was business and emotion played as little a part as possible. Now he could tell nothing from Zo'or's despondent looks and it seemed as if emotion was becoming more and more of an issue. He wondered what it was about this Re'carusha that inspired such fear, such loss of control, in Zo'or. He sat down on the floor about a foot away from Zo'or and began reviewing procedures for this type of scenario with his CVI, he was still in this position when the portal at his side activated.  
  
  
~Ooooh, cliffhanger, don't you love 'em. You should know I only use them because I like the feeling of power I get when I manipulate your emotions. Mwhahahaha!!!! Sorry, um, er, the voices made me do it! *hides* 


	4. The Dangers of Playing With Re'carusha

The Dangers of Playing with Re'carusha  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
The portal rematerialized giving Da'an, Liam, and Harmony look at the scene before them, Zo'or on the ground leaning against the wall, Sandoval a foot away from him, also against the wall, and a large number of volunteers and bridge crew lying unconscious across the bridge after apparently being thrown there. Sandoval and Zo'or were looking at them in surprise and the command chair was just turning to reveal an almost mirror image of Harmony, only this one was wearing black. Da'an and Liam had no time to consider this as Harmony's opposite immediately began speaking.  
  
"You," snarled the other Re'carusha in contempt, "you dare show your face here?" "I would think after the pitiful challenge you issued to me before, you would be lying in some ally licking your wounds." Her tone and inflection so greatly resembled Zo'or's normal voice that Da'an, Liam, and even Sandoval momentarily glanced at the Synod Leader, who had the grace to look somewhat perturbed. Then the attention of every conscious being was centered on the confrontation between the two beings that had been split so abruptly.  
  
"Why will you not admit that we are one, Sister?" Harmony pleaded. "Our quest cannot be completed until we are reunited." "Join with me, come back to me."  
  
The black-clothed girl grimaced, "I will never welcome your return, I am much more efficient as I am." "I have expelled the weakness from me, and I will never know doubt again." "I am free, and I will not take up that bondage again." the girl crowed.  
  
"The chosen will not follow you," Harmony insisted passionately, "they are pledged to help the planet."  
  
"I intend to help the planet, do not think that I have lost sight of our objective, I am merely better equipped to contend with the challenge now that your weakness is no longer a problem." "I am without indecision, I am unstoppable." Harmony's sister leaned back in her seat with a satisfied look on her face, "Besides, it is not as difficult as you believe to control these beings, even the Taelon was not much of a challenge." She snorted contemptuously, "They are ruled by emotions and plagued by fear, I can keep them under control with the barest execution of my will."  
  
"Sister, do you not remember that we were placed together for a reason, we are to temper each other, there must be a balance kept." Harmony tried again.  
  
"A balance between strength and weakness?" She grimaced, "Unnecessary." "Leave, sister, before I tire of your pleas, I could destroy you now if I cared to."  
  
"How will you defeat the wrongness without me?" Harmony inquired a bit sharply.  
  
"The question is not how I will survive, but how you will?" Her sister corrected, and then she turned to the assembled Taelons and humans. "And now you will choose, the winning or losing side, choose carefully!" she cautioned.  
  
Liam pulled the rest of the chosen into a group. "Alright, any suggestions?" he asked, looking around the circle.  
  
"I suggest you do something, Major." Zo'or said scathingly, "you are the only protector here who is uninjured.  
  
Liam looked at Sandoval, checking for any obvious injuries, "Are you ok?" he asked, looking concerned.   
  
Sandoval seemed surprised by the question, but explained about the mind probes the Re'carusha had sent out. He had had time to ask only a few questions while the verbal sparring between the Sisters was taking place. "I am fine, Major."  
  
"Alright," Liam said turning his attention to the Taelons, "we are obviously supposed to choose sides here." "Da'an and I had a conversation with Harmony at the embassy," Liam said, quickly filling them in on their previous activities, "we believe that they are both here to stop the violence that has been going on for some time between the Taelons and Humans."  
  
"Really," Zo'or said, trying not to sound as interested as he really was, "and how does the Re'carusha intend to do this?"  
  
"As near as Da'an and I can figure, the Re'carusha need to be rejoined to be able to fulfill their mission, Harmony is willing to join, but apparently her sister isn't as eager."   
  
"We must convince her that the wisest course of action is to recombine with Harmony, to save our species'," Da'an insisted quietly.  
  
"I believe the girl has made her position regarding her sister quite clear," Agent Sandoval stated calmly.  
  
"Then we must change her position," Da'an responded.  
  
"And how do you propose we do this?" Zo'or asked, his tone was still derisive, but it seemed more by habit than by any real ill-will.   
  
Da'an frowned and turned to Liam, "Liam?"  
  
Liam stepped forward, "I think that we can force Harmony's sister to join with Harmony if we refuse to help her." "We have all the leverage we need, the Re'carusha can't accomplish their mission without the help of us, the chosen, all we have to do is refuse to help Discord unless she joins with her sister."  
  
"Discord?" Da'an said with an amused smile.  
  
"Well, if she is Harmony's opposite," Liam trailed off, blushing slightly at their scrutiny.  
  
"It does make sense," Sandoval said, pulling the attention away from Liam. He ignored their surprised expressions at his words and continued, "Are we agreed then, we tell Discord that we will not help unless she joins with Harmony?"  
  
Everyone nodded, though Zo'or a bit reluctantly. "All right," Sandoval said with a slightly worried expression, "now the only question is who is going to tell her." He gestured towards the Re'carusha who was glaring at her oblivious sister.  
  
"I will deliver our assessment," Zo'or said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice, he closed his eyes for a moment and they watched as he composed his facial features into a look of superiority and condescension, he then opened them and nodded to signal his readiness.   
  
They turned to the impatiently waiting Discord and her sister who was now sitting on the floor, completely ignoring her surroundings.  
  
"You have made your decision then?" she said haughtily.  
  
"We have." Zo'or said just as arrogantly as she. "We have decided that your proposition is unacceptable unless you and your sister agree to re-coalesce." "We believe that the risk to ourselves is intolerable unless every possible precaution is taken to assure the liberation of our species, your chances of defeating this wrongness is much more satisfactory if you are complete." Zo'or's entire speech was delivered with such a ring of absolute conceit that it was difficult to imagine that he was at all nervous about the Re'carusha reaction.  
  
Discord stared at the determined group before her with absolute incredulity, which was slowly replaced by a look of uncontrollable rage, she slowly hissed out her next words as though she could barely contain her anger. "I will not join with her, and if I cannot have your support, I certainly will not allow her," here she paused to glare furiously at her sister's unmindful form, "to have your assistance either." Discord leaned back, and then screamed.  
  
The sound waves coming from her were so powerful they were actually visible, but they seemed to be slower than normal sound waves, nonetheless, Sandoval barely had time to aim his skrill at them and fire before they reached them. As the energy blast left his skrill Sandoval clutched his head with a moan of pain, however the sound wave was dispersed by the blast.  
  
Discord smiled at Sandoval's obvious discomfort, "Agent Sandoval, you will find operating your skrill will be quite painful for awhile, it will take some time for you to heal after I removed your motivational imperative." She gave them another malicious smile, "I believe it is time for to discuss your situation again, I may forgive you for your brief," she paused, "miscalculation."  
  
Liam, Sandoval, Zo'or, and Da'an glanced at each other quickly. Zo'or leaned over and placed a hand on the side of the very confused Sandoval's face. He closed his eyes and initiated a low-level sharing, probing to discover the depth of his implant's injury.  
  
"He is too badly injured for me to heal, I have accelerated the healing process, but it will not be complete in time to save us from the next release of the Re'carusha's voice," Zo'or said.  
  
Da'an looked at Liam with an almost pleading expression, "Liam?" he asked softly.  
  
"Da'an," Liam said, they seemed to share something between them, communicate through the very expressions in their eyes. Finally Liam nodded and gave Zo'or and Sandoval a slight smile.  
  
Da'an reached over and, ignoring the looks from his child and Sandoval, touched Liam cheek affectionately. Liam covered it with his own and gave him a small smile and a more confident nod. Sandoval and Zo'or looked on, wondering what was going to happen, certain that the Major was implementing some contingency plan he and Da'an had already designed.  
  
Da'an turned to Discord with a confident air, "We see no need to alter our previous decision, you have our answer."  
  
The girl glared at them, but seemed to be trying to control herself, "You are under the mistaken impression that I will not hurt you because you are the planet's chosen," she said angrily. "I do not have to kill you, I can merely injure one of you severely, the others will then help simply to avoid further harm to the one I choose to hurt."  
  
Liam then stepped in front of the group, "Very well then, if you have everything worked out, you've heard our answer, twice."  
  
The Re'carusha glared fiercely at them and this time screamed even louder. Da'an pulled the group as closely behind Liam as possible as he activated his shaqarava , shielding the entire party from the effects. Discord's eye's widened, but she screamed again and again, this time Liam dissipated them with an energy blast from each of his hands. Obviously realizing she could not defeat the chosen, she screamed one last time and ran to the portal, activating it before she could be stopped, she made a clean escape.  
  
Turning back to his group, Liam sat down on the floor to catch his breath, after firing in such quick succession he would need a few minutes to cool down. Zo'or had been staring at him for awhile, but now he was talking to Da'an in rapid-fire Eunoia. "Probably demanding an explanation of my life story from him," Liam thought wryly. Suddenly Sandoval sat down next to him.  
  
"So, you're a hybrid," Sandoval stated more than asked. "I guess that explains a lot." he added.  
  
"Yeah," Liam didn't know what else to say, he wondered if Sandoval suspected his parentage.  
  
"How old are you, anyway?" he asked.  
  
"Less than two years," Liam said, not wanting to name an exact date.  
  
Unexpectedly Sandoval smiled, "I always thought you were a little naive to be a SI veteran." He paused, considering what he was going to say next. "How did you do it?" he asked.  
  
Liam looked at him, puzzled, "Do what?" he asked.  
  
"Fit into a world where you were brand new and yet had to live like you were ten times as old as you really were?"   
  
"I had help from my friends, and I have the memories of my mother and father," he added, avoiding Sandoval's eyes.  
  
Sandoval looked down, and then back at Liam, confusion and vulnerability shining in his face, "Will you help me?" he asked.  
  
Liam looked at the man who had so recently regained his humanity and his emotion and nodded his consent, he only needed one word, "Yes."  
  
  
~Looooong chapter, hope you liked it, if you didn't why not flame me! It's relaxing, interesting, and down-right fun! Like a family board game night, you can express yourself and get your family involved! Have everyone sit around and think up new and better reasons for why this is the worst story you've ever read! No one can complain that you don't spend quality time together!!!! ~ Y. W. 


	5. When Bad Taelons Go Good

When Bad Taelons Go Good!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
Zo'or stood arguing with his parent in their native language, "Da'an, how could you keep this from the commonality?" he asked furiously. "He is a threat to our race, he could destroy us all!"  
  
"He does not want to hurt us, he fights for the peaceful unification of both our species!" Da'an insisted. "He wants to help us!"  
  
"He is Kimera!" Zo'or stated, as if that ended the conversation.  
  
"He is also human, and I think of him as my child." "He would never betray us!" Da'an said emphatically.   
  
Zo'or looked closely at his parent, judging his words carefully against what he knew of Major Liam Kincaid. The man was very honorable, he knew that much, after all he had had Zo'or at his mercy several times. He could have killed any number of Taelons, including Zo'or himself, without having the slightest suspicion thrown on him, and yet he had done his best to save every Taelon he had ever been charged to protect. Zo'or was inclined to trust him, he had risked his identity to save them from the Re'carusha when he could have allowed them to be killed and saved only himself and Da'an. Finally he turned to his parent.  
  
"I agree with your assessment, Da'an," Zo'or said slowly, "but don't expect me to take this lightly, you have hidden his heritage from the commonality for over a year." Zo'or paused and added, "However, because he has shown nothing but exemplary performance as a protector, I will not inform the commonality of his presence." "I will want a report though, on everything you know of his birth and any important developments." Zo'or said, then he smiled. "It is rather surprising to find a Kimera in your 'backyard' who doesn't want to kill you."  
  
Da'an smiled at Zo'or, for the first time in quite awhile he saw the loving child to whom he was once so close, he felt a brief surge of pride. "Perhaps this Re'carusha development was not the disaster they had assumed it was," he though to himself as they turned to collect their protectors, if they were fortunate they might be able to determine where Discord had fled to.  
  
"Agent Sandoval?" Zo'or said, "Would you please come here, I wish to speak with you regarding the recent loss of your motivational imperative."  
  
Sandoval looked up at Zo'or with an expression of uneasiness, then back at Liam who gave him an encouraging smile and a slightly wry look. Sandoval sighed and followed Zo'or across the room, while Liam and Da'an walked toward Harmony.  
  
"Do you believe Zo'or will allow him to remain without his motivational imperative?" Liam asked Da'an quietly.  
  
"I believe this encounter with the Re'carusha has changed my child, he seems much more open to new ideas and more accepting of mistakes." "It is quiet a surprise to me, I had thought he had forgotten what it meant to be Taelon, now, however, there is hope." Da'an said with a smile.  
  
Liam glanced at the Taelon who was talking to his father, "It is quite refreshing, he almost seems to care what happens to Sandoval." "I rather like it too."  
  
Smiling in agreement, Da'an looked down at the girl sitting on the floor of the Mothership, she seemed to be ignoring his presence, so he knelt down and gently said her name. She turned to him with a smile on her face, "Yes Da'an?"  
  
"Harmony, we would like you to tell us where your sister is." Da'an said gently.  
  
"She is on Earth." Harmony stated.  
  
"Yes, could you name a more precise location?" Da'an pressed.  
  
"In the Southwest Hemisphere." she said.  
  
"Can you feel where in the Southwest Hemisphere?" Da'an asked.  
  
"I can feel her more the closer we come to her," Harmony stated with a somewhat drowsy grin. She then gently laid her head down in Da'an's lap and fell asleep immediately.  
  
Da'an looked up at Liam and was mildly annoyed to see an amused grin forming on his face. "I fail to see what is so amusing, Major," Da'an said somewhat primly, keeping most of the irritation out of his tone.  
  
Liam laughed softly and sat down beside Da'an and the sleeping Harmony. "Oh, it's nothing, it's just that I remember how many times I wished I could do that." "I guess I grew up too fast." He sighed softly.  
  
Da'an reached over and placed his hands on the sides of Liam's head and leaned against him until their foreheads touched. They stayed that way, enjoying each other's company, not caring that Zo'or and Sandoval were finished speaking and were now staring at them. It was as if all of the former hurt had vanished, the trust and friendship was back, as strong and deep as ever. It was very peaceful.  
  
Liam was almost sorry when Zo'or interrupted them, though he new they needed to get moving. It was an unspoken agreement, taken for granted really, that only the four of them would be going. Zo'or made no mention of an armed guard though Liam was the only person with a functioning weapon, Sandoval didn't suggest a volunteer sweep of the area, they stopped only to allow Zo'or to inform the Synod that he was leaving. He didn't mention who was to be in charge and they then went immediately to the shuttlecraft and left.  
  
In a matter of seconds they had arrived in the Southern Hemisphere, Sandoval was holding the still drowsing Harmony on his lap, while Liam piloted, Da'an and Zo'or were in the back. Liam turned and addressed his father, "Sandoval, I think you are going to have to wake her up, we need her to point us toward Discord."  
  
Sandoval nodded and gently shook the girl's shoulder, "Harmony, wake up." he said.  
  
Harmony stirred and smiled up at him, while it was a very sweet smile it was almost involuntary, as if she had no idea what was going on but was smiling anyway. Sandoval found it rather unnerving, and was quite glad when Liam distracted her.  
  
"Harmony, where is Discord?" Liam asked intently.  
  
"She's that way," Harmony said pointing slightly east of their current position, over the Amazon River.   
  
Liam immediately turned the shuttle and followed her pointing finger. They were directed toward the deepest part of the rain forest, in fact, Liam was reminded of the place her had left the skrill Queen and her new young. He carefully guided the shuttle to a clearing as near to where Harmony indicated her sister was as possible, however they still had a short hike ahead of them that would likely be hard on the Taelons.  
  
Liam almost instinctively allowed Da'an to disembark first, then followed closely behind him, Zo'or exited on the opposite side followed by Sandoval and Harmony. After about fifteen minutes of travel Da'an was in the lead followed by Zo'or, then Sandoval and then Liam. Harmony flitted about everywhere seemingly as full of energy now as she was devoid of it only a few minutes earlier. Liam smiled at her as she jumped from rock to rock, stopping eventually when Da'an involved her in a conversation. He was about to turn his attention wholly to enjoying the scenery when he saw Zo'or stumble out of the corner of his eye. He turned, concern for the companion on his face when he noticed Agent Sandoval reach for and catch the faltering Taelon. He smiled at the surprised look on Zo'or's face and couldn't help but marvel at how much the extraction of the MI had changed Sandoval's character. He still looked emotionless, but his actions were more considerate and sometimes he seemed almost helpful. Liam had heard the last time he lost his CVI, and with it his motivational imperative, he had become destructive of everything Taelon, focusing on finding and helping his wife. This time, however, he seemed to be more caring in general. He seemed to want to recapture the gentle side of humanity first, rather than the violent emotions he had encountered and cultivated years earlier. Frankly Liam approved of his father's choice, and for the first time in a long time Liam felt proud of his parent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sandoval reached over and caught the Taelon as he stumbled on the uneven terrain. After steadying Zo'or, he smiled when he caught the surprised look directed at him.  
  
"Is there a problem Zo'or?" he asked, expecting an evasive answer, if he gave any.  
  
Zo'or looked confused, "I must admit to being quite confused by your proceedings, all of your previous actions without your motivational imperative have been to strike back at your captors," Zo'or paused and blushed blue, "us."  
  
Sandoval considered what he was going to say carefully, "I do not deny that I am upset by what I was forced to do when I was under the influence of the motivational imperative, but I encountered the rage of this discovery already, now I think I'm going through a more regretful experience." "I believe I will use this second chance to enjoy my humanity."  
  
Zo'or nodded and allowed Sandoval to take his elbow and steady him across a large rock, he made no comment when Sandoval failed to release him, and they continued their conversation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harmony, how long do you estimate it will be before we reach your sister's location?" Da'an asked the flighty young girl. she really wasn't that impatient, but her constant jumping, skipping, and hopping was a trifle disconcerting considering the gravity of the situation.  
  
"I think we have about another five minutes." she said, after slowing down to ponder his question.  
  
"Very well," Da'an said. "And what can we expect when we arrive?"  
  
Harmony smiled that same empty but enthusiastic smile, "Well then you help us!" She kept walking, obviously thinking she had explained herself in terms that anyone could understand.  
  
"Could you be a bit more specific?" Da'an pressed.  
  
She looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"  
  
Da'an sighed and started again, "Can you think of any way in which your sister could be convinced to join with you?"   
  
"Oh, well, I guess when she realizes that she can't win without us she will have to rejoin." Harmony said.  
  
"Ah," Da'an replied, "So she will attempt to defeat this wrongness by herself?"  
  
"Most likely," Harmony said cheerfully.  
  
"And when she fails?" Da'an said, not quite sure he wanted the answer.  
  
"Then my sister and I will rejoin and, if we are all still alive, we will all join our energy with the planet's and use it to destroy the wrongness once and for all." Harmony smiled lightly, as if they were discussing nothing more significant than the days schedule and Da'an suddenly became quite a bit more nervous than he had been.  
  
Harmony stopped moving when they entered a small clearing just before a large pile of rocks. They formed a large cliff-like landform and appeared to be quite solid. "Have we arrived?" Da'an asked.  
  
"There," Harmony said pointing to the rock face.  
  
Liam, Zo'or, and Sandoval had just caught up as Harmony began to pull at a large bush that was growing along the side of the cliff.  
  
Liam and Sandoval moved to help her while the two Taelons stood nearby, it was unlikely that they could be of much assistance. Soon Liam, Sandoval, and Harmony had the bush pulled back enough to admit their party one at a time, Da'an and Zo'or first, then Harmony, and finally Liam and Sandoval ducked through as the boughs snapped back to their original place.   
  
"Da'an," Liam said into the darkness, "where are you?"  
  
"I am here, Liam."  
  
Liam looked to his right where Da'an's voice had come from, "Alright, everyone, since I have the only light here," he pulled out a pocket flashlight, "I'll go first." Then Da'an, then Harmony, after her Sandoval and Zo'or." "Da'an if you and Zo'or would provide a little light it could be a big help." Liam said, slightly amused at the idea of using a Taelon as a light source. Sandoval apparently was having the same thought as the two Taelons dropped their humanoid facades and he was illuminated in blue light.  
  
They quickly got in their assigned positions and made their way down into the cavern. It looked almost unnatural in it's formation, the walls were rough, but they formed arches, and the ground wasn't smooth, but there was a clear, straight path that was absent of any stalagmites. Liam wondered about this as they traveled along, the two Taelon's glowing faintly in their true forms, and Liam flashlight shining ahead.  
  
It took very little time to reach the cavern they wanted, not only were the cave walls glowing a soft phosphorescent yellow-green, but there was a large design on the ground which featured clear markings and arrows that pointed toward the center. Liam wasn't sure what the purpose was, but there were spaces amongst the arrows that looked as if they would just have enough space for the four of them to stand in a square. As they entered the room they became aware of a quiet noise that sounded suspiciously like weeping. Suddenly from amongst the shadows stepped the previously absent Re'carusha.  
  
"So, I guess you think that because I cannot succeed alone that I will come crawling back to you?" she said in an angry, bitter voice. She glared at her sister, who was half-hidden behind Liam's figure, "Well you should know I will never allow you the satisfaction." "If you wish to attempt to defeat the wrongness with the help of the chosen you will do it without me." She then turned and walked back to the wall she had been sitting against and resumed her position. Harmony turned to the chosen.  
  
"You must convince her to help." she said.  
  
"Us?" Sandoval asked.  
  
"Yes," Harmony said, walking to the middle of the markings on the floor and stood on half of the circle at the center. It appeared as if they were not going to receive any more information on how to proceed, so Liam turned back to the group. "Well?" he asked, a bit frustrated, "Any suggestions?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~OK!!!! The end of another looooong chapter, it's like saying goodbye to an old friend. May we have a moment of silence in honor of this brave and noble chapter! *moment* Oooooook, now you may ask yourself what will this weird, half-insane, totally messed up person write in the next chapter. Well, I can only say that I have NO IDEA! Don't worry, I'm sure it will come to me! 'Til next time! ~Y.W 


	6. It's Impolite Not to Share

It's Impolite Not to Share  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
Liam glanced at his unknowing father as he furrowed his brow, apparently listening attentively as Zo'or spoke to him. So far no one had any ideas, but Sandoval had pulled Zo'or to the side at least five minutes ago and they were having a whispered conversation. Zo'or seemed to be very upset by what Sandoval was proposing, though he was at least listening. Eventually they finished and moved over to the group, Sandoval presented his idea to the group.  
  
"I think that the only way we can convince Discord to join with her sister is to get her to let go of her pride." "She refuses to show what she perceives as weakness to her sister by yielding." "Therefore, I suggest Zo'or initiate a sharing with her and each of us, hopefully, through a glimpse through our eyes, she will put aside her differences with her sister."   
  
Liam stared at each of them in turn, "Well, I don't know if it's the best idea in the world, but it's got a shot, and it's the only thing we've come up with so far." "I get the feeling that we don't have much time to waste, I say we do it."  
  
"The only problem with this plan is that if we do this we will have to allow the others to see our lives also, there is no way to initiate a sharing with this many participates who are non-Taelon and still preserve the privacy of all of those involved." Da'an said.  
  
Liam paused and glanced at Zo'or, he knew that his father would be unlikely to do anything to him if it was revealed he was resistance, but his father's Companion was a different matter entirely. He wondered if Zo'or had changed enough to be trusted not to kill him because of his heritage and ties to the resistance. True, he had made no move against him yet, but it could be that he simply still needed him at the moment and after he had served his purpose he could very well order him dissected. However, after all of the thousands of heartless acts he had perpetrated on Humanity, as he looked into Zo'or's thoughtful blue eyes he did not think that the Taelon had it in him anymore. It was as if the hate, fear, distrust, and desperateness had been drained out of him. Liam wondered perhaps if this was through close contact with the Re'carusha, it was an interesting concept, but one he had no time to ponder. He had made his decision.   
  
"I vote we do it, what I have to hide isn't worth the planet." Liam said decidedly.  
  
Sandoval nodded, "So do I, but I don't think anyone is going to like my memories." he said sadly. Liam nodded and turned to Da'an.  
  
"I agree, this planet is more important than even the memories I have long protected." Da'an said, they turned their attention to the last chosen to vote.  
  
Zo'or glanced at his parent, who smiled and then at his long-time implant, Sandoval, who nodded encouragingly. Zo'or sighed, "Very well, but I warn you, my secrets are the kinds you will want to forget." Then he turned and walked to the Re'carusha sitting in the shadows by the wall, confident that they would follow. "Discord, I will ask you to reconsider our offer and join with your sister." Zo'or said.  
  
"I have made my decision and it stands." she said, still crying.  
  
"Very well, then we must attempt to change your mind," Zo'or said, reaching down he put one hand on the side of the Re'carusha's face and initiated the sharing.   
  
Everyone grasped hands, Agent Sandoval taking the one Zo'or outstretched, and concentrated on their memories, but the Re'carusha refused to look at them, the sharing could not be completed unless her shields were lowered or breached and they simply did not have the power to reach her. Suddenly Liam, the end of the chain felt his hand grasped by a smaller one, it's mind entered the sharing, traveling through Liam, Da'an, Sandoval, and Zo'or until it reached it's sister. Liam was astounded by the power in that mind, he had some idea of how uncomfortable it must have been for Sandoval and Zo'or when Discord had psychically attacked them, he could feel it through the links when Harmony broke through her sister's shields. After that, however, he had no time to marvel at the Re'carusha's mind, he was much to busy trying to absorb the lives of three very complex people.   
  
~~~~~*Flash*~~~~~  
  
He saw Da'an, on a faraway planet, speaking to his fellow Taelons, completing treaties, working with at a desk-like table, holding a child Zo'or, and later arguing with the same child. He felt the emotions as Da'an had felt them, frustration at his fellows lack of understanding, satisfaction at his accomplishments, and a deep abiding love for the child he had raised, and then a sadness for the loss of the nearness they had shared. Through it all, though, they could feel his desire to forgive and be forgiven by his child. He also felt a something else that Da'an wanted, it went by too fast for him to examine it, but he got the feeling it had to do with him.   
Then there was only a peaceful feeling, as if everyone he loved was safe and everything was right in the world.  
  
~~~~~*Flash*~~~~~  
  
He saw his father, all of the memories that were locked in his head, but this time in crystal clarity. Liam watched as his father grew up, learned about his culture, fell in madly in love, got married, and then as his marriage fell apart, his emotions became buried, the terrible things he did and the terrible things he suffered. Then came his father's emotions, at times so incredibly joyous that it was almost intoxicating, at time so hopeless and despondent that it touched the very depths of despair. Joy in love, then pain at it's loss, and then a long period of emotionless dessert followed by a slowly developing feelings again for Liam's mother, and then back into the emotionless void. Then suddenly, the enormous freedom of thought when he was released from his MI, and wonder at the world, instead of the blind hatred toward those who had handicapped him for so long. Lastly a deep restfulness settled over him like a blanket, and he stopped worrying about the future for awhile.  
  
~~~~~*Flash*~~~~~  
  
Liam saw his life again, all of his moments, from his first conscious awareness, to this moment in time. He saw his birth, growth, and maturity. He felt again all of the emotions as he was recruited to the resistance, saved Da'an's life, rejoined his mind to the commonality, enjoyed simple pleasures, and faced his worst fears. He felt all of the same confusing feelings that he associated with Da'an, and this time he took a brief moment to wonder why Da'an threw his mind into such chaos. Soon, however, his thoughts moved on. There was the pain, the sorrow, the betrayal, but also the happiness, compassion, and hope, all of his emotions, so raging and fiercely felt, but so comforting in their familiarity. He smiled at the idea of such comfort, as the world stopped   
for a long quiet moment.  
  
~~~~~*Flash*~~~~~  
  
He saw Zo'or, on the same faraway planet, playing with his parent, speaking to different Taelons, working on a data pad for his teacher, having a loud disagreement with Da'an, and then his triumphs over his fellows and his eventual promotion to the head of the Synod. They saw the horrible things he had ordered, but this time they felt the emotions behind them. They felt the desperation, the rush to find a solution, the horror and anger, followed by the guilt and self-remorse. They felt the pain at being thought a monster by Taelons and Humans alike and the rejection by everyone because of his all-encompassing drive to save his race at any cost. They knew that before and after ordering the implementation of any of his 'projects' he had sometimes been so emotional that he had to closet himself away in his private quarters so no one would see him shake and weep. And they saw his mask, foremost, always the mask between him and his pain, until something, someone, finally came and gave him a moment of tranquility, and finally he could be still for a moment, until the mask was needed again.   
  
~~~~~~*Flash*~~~~~~  
  
Liam opened his eyes and felt the drying tears on his face. He had never imagined a sharing could be that intense, he realized now that Da'an's sharing had never been anything like what had just occurred between the four of them. They could not help but to be forever bonded by their memories and their pain. Liam finally understood why they had been chosen. Who else could relate to the separation, loss, pain, and confusion of the Re'carusha at that moment? He only hoped it had been enough. He glanced around at his companions, some of them also wiping tears from their eyes, and then at the small dark figure on the ground nearby. It came down to the final moment, when Discord would look up and they would see either acceptance and compassion in her eyes, or dismissal and pride, slowly, ever so slowly she tilted her head up and met Liam's gaze.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Whew! Ok, yet another cliffhanger, and you are either about to strangle me, or you really couldn't care less and are only reading this so you can tell me without lying that you read it and you HATED it. Well, more power to you, I'm all for that whole 'tell the truth' bit. Anyway, hoped you liked it, the rest will be along soon......maybe. Until next time, May all your dreams come true, including the nightmares, because after all how are you to know a good dream without bad ones to compare them to? ~Y. W. 


	7. Once More Into The Fray

Once More Into the Fray  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
Liam stared back at her, his thoughts filled with hesitation, the moment between his connection of the emotion in her eyes to the reality of what it meant stretched interminably until he saw the smiles and relief on the other's faces. They had done it.  
  
Discord stood, also drying her silvery tears, and walked to the center of the cavern, her sister smiled at her, a welcoming smile which she returned. Then she gestured for the Chosen to take their place around them, each at one corner forming a square around them, each person having two people of different races on either side of them. As Liam walked to his space he glanced at his father who was looking at him as though he very much wanted to talk to him about something, but knew that they didn't have the time. He sighed a bit apprehensively, just another thing to worry about when this was all over.   
  
Discord checked to make certain they were all in their places and gave them a warning. "When we begin this joining we will need to borrow some of your strength, you must all hold hands and you must not break the connection or step out of place." Discord stopped and allowed her sister to take over.  
  
Harmony continued, "The wrongness will know that we are vulnerable at this point, it will attempt to move you from your places." "You must resist until we have completely joined, then we will combat the wrongness and destroy it forever." She smiled encouragingly and added, "Are you ready?" She waited until they had all nodded. "Then we will begin."  
  
Harmony held her hands to her sister and Liam gripped Da'an and Zo'or's hands tighter, feeling them reciprocate. Discord gently touched her hands to her sisters and they both began to glow; not a single brightness, but a kind of aura that changed from dark to light almost like a flicker. Both of them suddenly let loose a kind of cry that rippled in the air, it was then that Liam found out what Harmony's scream was for.   
  
Discord could use her voice to destroy, a powerful weapon in it's own right, but Harmony's was more powerful still for she had the gift of control. He could feel her voice penetrating him and he knew exactly what she wanted. He knew it could not be her full power, even half a Re'carusha could take what it wanted with it's full power, but instead it seemed as if she was asking his permission to borrow some of his energy. He silently consented, and could feel a piece of him start to drift away from the whole, he opened his eyes and saw a stream of blue lightning emanating from the chest of each of the Chosen and surrounding the Re'carusha. He kept his eyes on the rapidly flickering center of the energy drain, he could see two vague shapes melding into a sparkling energy being. He was just thinking that this hadn't been so hard when something hit him.  
  
It wasn't a physical attack, but a mental blow that nearly staggered him. It jarred him somewhat, but he tightened his grip again on the two Taelons beside him, he had felt them tremble at the same time he felt the mental slap and assumed they had been similarly assaulted. He clung to their hands, determined not to falter, he tensed himself in preparation of the next mental strike. It came quickly, this time a more subtle attack than the last. He felt a desire to be away from here, it was irrational in it's intensity. Only moments ago he had been at peace with his decision to put aside the hostility between himself and the Taelons, but now he was questioning himself and every thought he had had. "What if this was the wrong decision?" "What if I've made a mistake?" "What if more people die?" His mind was full of questions, distrust, he felt his hand slip in Da'an's just a bit and then he realized that these thoughts felt strange, almost foreign. "Wrong." he murmured.  
  
He knew what was going on then, the wrongness was putting thoughts into his mind to tempt him into breaking the link, he gripped Da'an's hand even harder and felt a brief surge of concern when Zo'or's hand slipped a bit in his. He laced his fingers through the smaller Taelon's and hoped his father wouldn't let go of his other hand. After a few more moments, as he ignored the projected thoughts, he slowly felt the dissension leave his mind and he smiled. He glanced at the beings in the center again, this time he was sure he saw one being begin to coalesce, he knew the joining was nearly complete but somehow he didn't think the wrongness would give up just yet.   
  
This time he felt his thoughts start to slowly drift away from the moment and time seemed to stand still, he looked around and saw Ha'gel standing next to him. He was staring at his Kimera father in complete bewilderment as he began to walk towards him. He opened hi mouth to say something but Ha'gel beat him to it.   
  
"Is this why I put you here, Liam, he asked in a chastising tone, "to give up you're energy to two completely oblivious beings?" "You were to be the bridge between humanity and Taelons, to be my envoy for peace between the races, and instead you are trying to help these Re'carusha?" "Are you truly so naive as to believe that helping them will solve all of your problems?"   
  
Liam tried to respond, but his voice would not work, he merely stood there and listened as his Kimera father spoke of his disappointment, his displeasure, and his general disbelief that his son, his son, could possibly be so untrained as to trust his entire future, and that of humanity, to such a fanciful idea. Ha'gel waxed eloquent in his description of Da'an, Zo'or, and Sandoval as well as every other even relatively questionable person he had trusted in the past. He then started in on Liam's incredible lack of foresight in allowing the others to see his life by so foolishly sharing with them and finished up with such a glare that Liam almost took a step backwards.  
  
"Father I-," Liam started but he was cut off.  
  
"I intend to speak with you more, at length after you put an end to this charade," Ha'gel said angrily. "Now Liam, step out of that square!"  
  
At the last sentence Liam's eyes narrowed. He gave his father a long look and tried to organize his mind and the almost overwhelming guilt he felt. Why was he feeling this? As he began to analyze the confusing thoughts he became increasingly aware of how alien they felt, he quickly realized what was happening, just another trick from the wrongness! All of the sudden there was a voice in his mind.  
  
"STEP BACK!" the voice roared psychically, he glared defiantly at the false image of his father, stubbornly refusing to allow it to have any hold over him. He watched as a murderous gleam came into the eye of the vision of his father, but he somehow knew there was no way it could hurt him unless he let it. He stood up straighter, allowing the energy beam to continue unabated and held Da'an and Zo'or's hands a little tighter and smirked as the image dissipated with a howl of disappointment.   
  
He had about three seconds to feel proud of himself before Da'an's hand began to slip out of his grip. He felt a brief surge of panic but repressed it, he needed to think clearly. He knew what he had to do, but he had never tried to use his Kimera heritage in this way. He took a deep breath and initiated a sharing with Da'an.  
  
~~~~~~*Flash*~~~~~~  
  
Liam's mind was inside the vision that the wrongness was showing Da'an. He saw Quo'on, he wasn't screaming, he didn't even appear angry, he just looked sad. It seemed to be affecting Da'an much more than normal anger would. Liam quickly moved to Da'an's side, careful to avoid the energy that was streaming from Da'an's chest.  
  
"Da'an, I want you to listen to me, I want you to ignore him, ok?" "It's not really Quo'on, it's not real." "Da'an can you here me?"  
  
Da'an pulled his attention away from Quo'on with some difficulty. Someone was speaking to him, someone else he had disappointed or betrayed perhaps? He slowly turned his head to gaze sadly up at the person who was touching his arm. "Liam?" he said in confusion.  
  
"Da'an, you have to listen to me, it's not real." "Do you understand?" "It's not real."  
  
Da'an looked up with confusion "What?" His thoughts were spinning, he couldn't think clearly.   
  
Liam looked desperately as Da'an's hand continued to slip from his tight grip. He had to do something! He placed his hands on each side of Da'an's head and concentrated on his thoughts. If the wrongness was preventing Da'an from thinking his own thoughts then Liam would simply allow him to think his thoughts. He knew it was more complex than that, but the oversimplification allowed him to act instinctively. Without thinking he transferred Da'an's consciousness temporarily to his mind.  
  
Da'an marveled at how clear everything was becoming. He could see from another perspective, and everything fell into place. A voice sounded in his mind, not more than a whisper, but he heard it and he knew what it meant.  
  
"Liam, this is really not something you should get in the habit of doing." Da'an said into the silences of Liam's mind.  
  
"It really was the only way to get you to pay attention, you do understand now, right?" Liam asked. He suddenly sensed amusement from Da'an's consciousness.  
  
"Yes, I understand." He paused, "What are we going to do know?"  
  
"Well, as long as you are in here with me, the wrongness can't affect you, I think we should wait until Harmony and Discord are finished merging until we put you back," Liam said.  
  
"That does sound logical," Da'an admitted. He sensed an ulterior motive in Liam's logical suggestion, but did not investigate, after all, he wasn't the only one with ulterior motives. Ever since Da'an had had an in depth look at Liam's mind he had noticed a similarity with his own that he had wished to explore. This was a prime opportunity.   
  
"Ok, if this is what's happening to the others we had better go have a look," Liam said.  
  
"Do you require my assistance to enter Agent Sandoval's mind?" Da'an inquired.  
  
"I think I can manage it, of course I can always draw on your experience." Liam said with a touch of   
amusement. Before Da'an could reply he initiated the sharing with his father.   
  
~~~~~~*Flash*~~~~~~  
  
Liam glanced around until he saw his father. He was bit shocked to see a mirror image of himself standing over his father. As he got closer he realized that it in fact wasn't a mirror image, it had a large bleeding wound on it's shoulder and it had a cut on it's forehead. It was speaking to Sandoval and clearly Sandoval was experiencing a severe bout of guilt. Liam couldn't hear the words, apparently only Sandoval could, but he could see the effect it was having on him. He began to search through his Kimera memories trying to find something to help his father.  
  
"Bingo," he murmured in his head as he finally came across something useful, a mental pulse, the Kimeras called it.   
  
"Bingo?" Da'an asked, curious.  
  
"Look it up," Liam said with his usual irrepressible gallows humor.   
  
Da'an decided to take him up on the offer. While Liam gathered his strength to send a mind pulse towards his father to disrupt the wrongness' attempt to hurt Sandoval, Da'an searched through Liam's mind to find the reference he had used. It took him about five seconds to find it and he began to withdraw when a passing thought caught his attention. It wasn't his intention to invade anything personal but the opportunity was simply too much to resist. He quickly scanned it and was surprised to find that in the back of his mind, maybe Liam himself wasn't even aware of it, but he thought of Da'an as a female. Da'an tried to keep his thoughts away from the hope of what this might indicate as he quickly withdrew from his friend's mind. Suddenly a whole knew avenue of thought was open to him.  
  
"Find what you were looking for?" Liam asked, clearly not aware of what happened.  
  
"Indeed, it was very educational," he said softly, still deep in thought.  
  
Liam was too busy to question the tone, he quickly finished arranging the pulse and sent it out. He watched as the alternate him stumbled back and vanished in a swirl of dark colors. He quickly ran to his father.  
  
"Dad?" Liam asked softly.  
  
"Liam?" Sandoval asked, looking confused and more than a little pained. "What happened?"   
"It wasn't really me." Liam said.  
  
"Liam, I wanted to tell you, the real you, I'm sorry for what happened, and I really wanted to find you." "I just got a little lost along the way," Sandoval said quietly.  
  
"I know." "After this, maybe we could try the father son thing." Liam asked almost hesitantly.  
  
Sandoval smiled softly and nodded but suddenly gasped.  
  
"What?" Liam asked in alarm.  
  
"Zo'or, she's trying to break the link." Sandoval said, trying to hold onto her small white hand.  
  
"Alright, I'll go and see if I can reach her." Liam said.  
  
"Wait, can you take me with you?" Sandoval asked quickly.  
  
Liam looked surprised but nodded. He directed the question to Da'an, "Ok, how do I take him with me?"  
  
Da'an guided his thoughts to the section of his Kimera memories that explained how to link sharings.   
  
"Thanks, Da'an." "Are you ready?"  
  
"Do not let me impede you." Da'an said with a mental smile.  
  
Liam quickly engaged the next sharing, pulling his father's consciousness along with him.  
  
~~~~~~*Flash*~~~~~~  
  
He saw Zo'or, still leaning backwards, the energy coming from her chest. She was staring an image of Da'an. The image's face was contorted in pain and Zo'or's with guilt. As with himself, neither Da'an, Liam, or Sandoval could hear what the alternate Da'an was saying, but they could hear Zo'or's responses. She was apparently trying to respond to whatever allegations the other Da'an was making. If she were human Liam was certain she would be crying by now. Sandoval stared at her a moment before turning to his son.  
  
"How can I help?" he asked almost desperately.  
  
Liam, startled at the amount of anxiety in his voice, looked appraisingly up at his father for a moment before replying. "Try to get her attention, if you can get her to realize that this isn't real she will find it easier to deal with the psychic kickback."   
  
"I'll try." Sandoval said determinedly.  
  
Liam began to gather his energy to direct another pulse towards this new facet of the wrongness as Sandoval tried to reach Zo'or.  
  
"Zo'or, look at me." Sandoval said, placing his hand on the side of her head. "Zo'or?"  
  
Zo'or shivered slightly, his eye contact with the alternate Da'an wavering slightly.   
  
"Zo'or?" Sandoval tried again, "Zo'or listen to me, you need to hear this." "It's not real Zo'or, Da'an is over there, that isn't him."   
  
Zo'or's previously clouded eyes seemed to regain some of their clarity as Sandoval continued to speak."  
  
"Zo'or?" "Zo'or!"  
  
"What?" Zo'or murmured, turning his head slightly to look Sandoval in the eye.  
  
"He isn't real." Sandoval said again. The alternate Da'an appeared to be saying something to Zo'or. She winced, and turned to look at him but Sandoval held her head in place, not allowing her to break eye contact. "Liam, if you are going to do something you had better do it now."  
  
Liam nodded, though Sandoval was not looking at him. "Ready Da'an?" he asked silently.  
  
"I am prepared," Da'an said.  
  
Liam quickly sent out the second pulse and watched as the last image of the wrongness disappeared. He smiled and turned back to his father and Zo'or.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sandoval asked Zo'or, still concerned.  
  
"I am quite well, thank you." Zo'or responded, still a bit unhinged by the experience. They had not yet broken eye contact when Liam cleared his throat behind them. They both looked rather startled and Sandoval turned to face him.  
  
"I just wanted to mention that the reintegration seems to be on the verge of completion and we might all want to be getting into position." Liam suggested.  
  
"Of course." Sandoval agreed, he didn't look as though he wanted to leave but apparently couldn't come up with a good enough reason to stay.  
  
"Alright, let's go." He quickly disengaged the sharing with Zo'or and pulled Sandoval along with him.   
  
He pushed his father's consciousness back into place and stole a quick glance at the Re'carusha, who were still absorbing the energy from each of them. He could scarcely tell that there were two of them contained within the glowing energy field. "Da'an?" he asked silently."  
  
"Yes, Liam?" Da'an asked. He was a grateful for the distraction of his voice, as it was becoming increasingly difficult to resist the temptation of Liam's all to interesting thoughts.  
  
"I don't think we have time to return you, do you think it will disrupt the procedure if you are with me instead of in your form?" Liam asked worriedly.  
  
"I do not believe it would cause any interference," Da'an replied, a bit nervous about remaining so close to Liam's thoughts for such an extended amount of time.  
  
"All right then." Liam said, returning to his physical form.  
  
Da'an felt a slightly grounding sensation as they both settled back into Liam's body. "Is this what it feels to be a non-energy creature?" Da'an thought at Liam.  
  
"Bit of a disappointment?" Liam asked with some amusement.  
  
"No, of course not," Da'an said before Liam's humorous tone registered. "I was merely-," Da'an was cut off as the Re'carusha quite suddenly stopped flickering and began glowing a softer golden. Through Liam's eyes Da'an could see that they were now fully combined. There was only one thing left to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Whew, another chapter come and gone. I'd ask if it was good for you, but I'm not into those slightly crude, on the edge of being sexual insinuations, kind of suggestions. (wink) Anyway, I hope you liked it, even though it was really, really, REALLY long. Please, feel free to review, but take my fragile psyche into consideration, if you are too cruel you could completely destroy my delicate egomaniacal personality.... ~Y.W. 


	8. Right or Wrongness, That is the Question

Right or Wrongness, that is the Question...  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Da'an and Liam watched from their combined selves as the energy ceased to be drawn from each of the chosen. Zo'or and Agent Sandoval both resumed their upright positions, but Da'an's currently uninhabited form did not move. Zo'or and Sandoval were looking at it apprehensively.   
"It's alright," Liam said to the other two in his group, "Da'an has been temporarily relocated," Liam continued, tapping his head with his finger for emphasis.  
Zo'or looked startled, "Da'an actually allowed such a transfer to occur?"   
"Why wouldn't he?" Liam asked curiously.  
"It's just," she paused, "I didn't know he trusted you to such an extent, I had heard that your relationship had been strained recently."  
"I had heard that you and my father's relationship had been strained for a few years now, but you appear to have resolved your differences," Liam said with a nod toward them.  
Zo'or and Sandoval appeared slightly confused until they looked down and realized they had not stopped holding each others hand. They both blushed slightly, and dropped their hands quickly.  
Liam was about to make a comment when their attention was drawn back to the thus-far-silent Re'carusha who called them to back to their duties.  
"I believe we are ready." Harmony/Discord said to the small group.  
Zo'or glanced at Sandoval a bit nervously, then back to the glowing figure. "You are going alone?"   
"It is my fight, if I am successful I will return to speak to you," the Re'carusha nodded to them and disappeared in a flash of golden light.   
"So, I guess we wait," Liam said, sitting down against the cave wall with a sigh.  
An hour later the Re'carusha had not returned. Disony, as Liam was now referring to her in his head, would probably be gone for at least three more hours. He directed his thoughts to Da'an. "Well, I guess we are done for the time being," Liam said.  
"Does that mean you are going to send me back now?"   
"I guess I'd better." Liam sighed mentally.  
"You sound almost disappointed," Da'an said curiously, carefully concealing her excitement at the possibility.  
"Well, you aren't such a bad companion, no pun intended, and it has been kind of nice to have someone in here who knows what they are doing." Liam said quietly. He didn't know exactly what he was feeling, but he definitely liked having Da'an so close to him. "Alright, let's see how we're going to do this," he said silently.  
"Do you always talk to yourself, Liam?" Da'an asked with a smile as Liam walked to his now motionless body.  
"I think I've just gotten in the habit," he responded. There was a pause as he placed his hands on the side of Da'an's head. He quickly completed the transfer, feeling an almost tangible sense of loss as Da'an's conciousness left him. He found himself staring deeply into Da'an's newly opened eyes, his hands still on the side of his face. And then Da'an smiled, gazing up at him with a captivated expression. It was a moment that seemed to be frozen in time, before a slight noise beside them broke the spell.  
"Yes, Zo'or?" Da'an asked not sure if he was angry, disappointed, or glad that they had been interrupted.   
"I was wondering if I could have word with you." The young Taelon looked nervous and Da'an immediately knew what it was his child wished to discuss.   
Da'an turned to Liam with an apologetic smile, Liam nodded his head in understanding and watched as they retreated to a corner to have a long overdue conversation. Liam decided he had a similar conversation to take care of.  
He glanced over at his father and sighed as he saw the somewhat sad expression on his face. He got up and walked over to him, noting Zo'or and Da'an were now immersed in a discussion that seemed to involve much stroking and sharing. He was glad that the parent and child were, after a millennia, resolving their differences. He sat down heavily next to Sandoval.  
"How are you doing?" he asked after a moment of silence.  
Sandoval exhaled slowly, "I'm about as well as can be expected considering the son I've been searching for is someone I've been trying to kill, I'm feeling sympathetic towards the aliens I've conspired against more than once, and I've discovered-" he broke off, afraid he had said to much.  
Liam gave Sandoval an appraising look, "Discovered you have strong feelings for an alien who is probably responsible for causing you more pain than any other person you know?"  
Sandoval looked startled for a moment, but didn't say anything.   
"You know, sometimes, it's nice being your son, you get to give out advice," Liam said.  
Sandoval smiled faintly, "And what's your advice?"  
"Find out what she wants, at least then you'll know what direction you are going in."  
"Not bad advice for a two year old," Sandoval said with another grin.  
"I've always been a rather precocious child," Liam said modestly.  
Sandoval gave him another look, "Would you mind a little advice from your father?"  
"I figure I'm a little behind in fatherly advice, so I should take all I can get," Liam said with some amusement.   
"Alright, why don't you talk to Da'an, maybe I have a little trouble with my love life, but I've always prided myself on being able to spot it in others." "You and Da'an have something, something I don't think you want to lose."  
Liam gazed at his feet, and then over at Da'an, "You may be right, she is special."  
Sandoval raised an eyebrow, "She?" He gave a small laugh at Liam's blush.  
Liam stood,"Well, it looks like Zo'or and Da'an are done, you see if you can capture Zo'or's attention, and I'll speak to Da'an."  
"Sounds like a plan," Sandoval said, also standing.  
Sandoval quickly crossed over to Zo'or. Zo'or looked up at him, startled for a moment, but after a moment, she got up and followed him. They didn't speak, but she knew that what they were about to say was going to be critical to their future. He led her to the back of the cavern, around the first turn so both couples could have a semblance of privacy. They turned to face each other.  
"Zo'or," Sandoval began after a moment, "I know we have previously had some ," he paused, "disagreements." "I would like to put that behind us, I believe that we will be able to work together more efficiently and thus achieve a greater percentage of positive results."   
As Zo'or watched Agent Sandoval speak she had a sudden burst of intuition. "He's scared," she realized. She knew exactly what she wanted with Agent Sandoval now, and she was almost positive that he wanted the same, but he was obviously confused as to her thoughts. "Well, I'll have to show my intentions," she thought with a slight smile.   
Sandoval finished up his train of thought, noticing that Zo'or was smiling. "She obviously doesn't realize how much it's distracting me," he thought wryly.   
"Sandoval?" Zo'or asked in a carefully neutral tone.  
"Yes, Zo'or?" he asked, turning his head to meet her eyes.  
Zo'or didn't wait for him to turn again, she stepped closer, putting her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his. She didn't care that this was un-Taelon-like, she didn't care that he was her enemy, all she cared about was the feel of his lips on hers.  
Sandoval was shocked when Zo'or initiated a kiss, but he had to admit he was not going to turn down the opportunity. He circled her waist with his arms, pulling her even closer to him, and kissed her back. For awhile it was only a sweet, simple kiss, but it didn't stay simple for long. Sandoval opened his mouth slightly and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Zo'or gasped, opening her mouth just enough for Sandoval to enter. Zo'or found that kissing a human was not as hard as she had thought it might be, and Sandoval rather quickly found that his reservations about their future together weren't nearly as important to him when they were employed in enjoying each other's company.   
Meanwhile, after Sandoval and Zo'or had quit the larger chamber, Liam turned to meet Da'an's curious gaze with a determined one of his own.  
"Da'an, I wanted to speak to you concerning us," he said carefully.  
"To which 'us' are you referring, Liam?" Da'an asked with uncharacteristic nervousness and excitement in her voice, despite her attempts to suppress it.  
"I was referring to the 'us' that may not be approved of by the Synod," Liam said. "I want to know if you think that there is any chance of us becoming more than friends."  
Da'an turned away from him, she couldn't think with her protector's green eyes focused on her, it was much too distracting, and tempting. She wanted this to be a rational and logical decision, not based solely on an emotional reaction that it was supposed to be impossible for her to feel. She closed her eyes to better think of a response, when a thought came to her. "What did it matter if it was an emotional reaction, isn't that enough?" Suddenly she realized that it was. She had just came to this awareness when she felt arms encircle her from behind. She sighed and leaned back into Liam's embrace. "I think there is a very good chance, Liam," she whispered, placing her hand against the side of his face and looking up at him.  
"Good," Liam said softly, leaning down to kiss her upturned lips. She sighed against his lips and turned in his arms to get in a more comfortable position. Liam almost instinctively found her hands and pressed his now-glowing palms against hers. He immediately found himself involved in another, less intense, sharing. They were linked, he could feel the bond forming that would forever bind them together. He realized what was likely to happen if he didn't ease off the sharing a bit, he quietly withdrew a bit from the sharing, leaving only their uppermost thoughts linked. He opened his eyes as he felt Da'an pull back from the kiss.  
She looked up at him a bit curiously, "Why did you pull back from the bonding?" she asked.  
Liam blushed a bit, "It's just that, I know what usually happens right after a bond like this is initiated, and I'd really like a more private place for that to take place."   
Da'an gave him an understanding glance and an amused smile. Liam blushed slightly, and linked his fingers through hers and sending a quick psychic stroke through their bond. Da'an gasped and blushed blue, giving her soon-to-be-mate a mock-reproving look. She received an impish one back and couldn't even keep up the pretense of being angry with him.   
"Well, now what do we do while we wait for both of our relations and the Re'carusha?" Da'an asked.  
"Hmmm," Liam said, pretending to think about it, "well, I think you could use a bit of practice kissing-" he trailed off as Da'an gave him a light slap on the chest. He quickly caught her hand and gave her a quick kiss, which turned into a longer kiss, needless to say the time passed quickly and was put to good use.  
  
Sandoval and Zo'or walked back into the large chamber an hour later. Zo'or had received a crash course in Human relationships. Sandoval insisted it would not be a good idea to join in the cavern, but he certainly had very few inhibitions beyond that. His strokes along her back and neck and thrown Zo'or into a whole knew level of physical pleasure, while her psychic attentions kept him enthralled. They had spent a very interesting time together, but both had agreed that it was most likely time to rejoin the others. Zo'or checked to make sure they weren't interrupting anything and then they both had reentered.   
Through the bond that was even now becoming stronger between himself and Zo'or he could tell that Zo'or was pleased that her parent looked so happy. She linked her hand with her chosen one's again and they both took a seat across from their respective relations. They noticed Liam's arm, comfortably around Da'an's shoulders and smiled as one. Small talk ensued, both of the newly formed couples conforming to the unspoken agreement not to mention the relationships yet. Eventually it seemed as if they had exhausted the topics, a rather strange silence ensued, each waiting for one another to fill it. As it turned out that was unnecessary as they felt a sudden feeling of almost euphoric contentment. They quickly sat up, glancing towards the place where the Re'carusha had last disappeared. They didn't have very much of a wait.  
Liam noticed a slight disturbance in the wall, it seemed to be getting darker. He blinked, "What was that?" He stared at it harder, frowning. Da'an followed his gaze and her eyes widened. Zo'or and Sandoval immediately turned around to find a fully coalesced Disony smile at them from a haze of golden light.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
The End of yet another chapter, many of you are wondering when will it end.... Well, the answer is not even I know. I just keep saying, "One more chapter, just this last one." And it keeps getting longer and longer... It's like the Energizer bunny, it just keeps going and going, or just like lays, you just have to have another one, or (as I prefer to believe) just like Maxwell House, Good 'Til the Last Drop. Have a nice day! ~Your Worshipfulness 


	9. The Price of Salvation

The Price of Salvation  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Liam carefully climbed to his feet, holding out a hand to pull up Da'an. He quickly placed a protective arm about her waist and noticed his father imitating him. "You were successful?" Liam asked, a bit perturbed by the glowing being before him.  
"I was." "The wrongness is defeated." Disony shone brighter.  
"Does this mean that people won't be able to do anything wrong?" Sandoval asked.  
"You can never completely rid a place from the touch of wrongness, the capacity is still there, but there is no longer a drive to commit acts in it's name." "People will be able to do something wrong, and know that it is wrong, but they will not have such an inclination."  
"Where will you go, now that your task is completed?" Da'an asked with a smile.  
"I will still travel, overseeing the rest of the universe, perhaps I will join another dimension in it's fight." "It remains to be decided."  
"When will you be leaving?" Zo'or asked curiously.   
"In a matter of moments, first I have a few things to give you."   
"Us?" Liam asked.  
"Yes, you are the last civilizations to fight in the battle, you are the ones who helped defeat it for eternity, you will be rewarded." Disony moved to stand in front of Sandoval. "To you, I grant forgiveness." She said, placing a hand on his face. It glowed briefly and when she removed it he could no longer feel the oppressive guilt over the events of the last few years.  
She moved to Zo'or, "To you I give emotion, so you may share every aspect of life with the one you love." She touched Zo'or's face also, and the Taelon could feel her mind widening to include this new perception. She was suddenly aware of feeling even more for her protector than she had previously realized.  
Disony walked past the first couple to touch Liam's head, "For you, I grant understanding." Liam suddenly had access to his Kimeran father's memories. Always before Ha'gel's past had been covered in a kind mental haze, now he could see them as clearly as his, Beckett's, and Sandoval's. He smiled his thanks as Disony placed her hand on Da'an's face.  
"To you, knowledge." Da'an's eyes widened as an idea surfaced in her mind, she could scarcely believe she had never thought of it before. Taelon energy, the formula in which it could be reproduced, it seemed so simple now. She could save her species. And, now that they were no longer in danger, combined with the destruction of the wrongness, surely they would be willing to take another approach to the human factor. She could scarcely wait to give the other Taelons the news.  
"Thank you." Da'an said, her voice trembling with excitement.  
Disony smiled once more and turned to leave. She began to walk towards the door, once more fading until just as she reached the wall she winked out of their existence.   
Da'an turned to face Liam and placed a hand on his face, "Are you ready to go?"  
"I don't know," he said joking, "you do realize this is most likely the last time we are going to have to be alone for the next few weeks, don't you?"  
Da'an looked troubled, "I had not thought on that, perhaps we should wait."  
"No, you are right, we should go, but after this we are going on vacation." Liam said, expecting an argument.  
"Very well." "After all," Da'an said, leaning close to him and whispering into his ear, "we have a marriage to consummate."   
With that she turned and walked to the cave leaving a completely stunned protector to follow after her. Life with Da'an was about to get infinitely more exciting. Liam glanced to Zo'or and Sandoval and found that they had already reached an understanding and were heading to the cave exit behind him. When he finally made his way through the tunnel and got through the concealing brush he found Da'an waiting for them.   
They started off towards the shuttle. It appeared to have recently rained during the time they were in the cavern and the Taelons were slipping on everything in site. Liam was surprised at how uncoordinated and ungainly such a normally graceful being could be when faced with wet leaves. Finally after the third near-disastrous slip on a patch of mud Liam sighed and directed a glance at his father, with a complete lack of expression they both picked up their respective Taelons. After that they made much better time, even with the loud protests and a certain amount of useless struggling.  
"Da'an, don't you think we should do our best to deliver you to the Taelons in the best condition possible, it might be embarrassing if you got back to the Mothership with gravel imbedded in your energy matrix." Liam said.  
"You are enjoying this." Da'an accused.  
"This is no time to quibble over semantics, Da'an," Liam said in a mock-superior tone.  
Da'an sighed, pretending annoyance but more amused than anything else.  
Approximately a meter ahead of them Sandoval, carrying an extremely annoyed Zo'or, was making his way through a particularly wet group of low-hanging branches. After being hit in the face by three in a row Zo'or finally felt he had suffered enough and moved the next on out of his way. He paused in his walking for a moment to glance at her, "Does this mean you've forgiven me for picking you up?"   
"It means that I did not care for you to become any wetter, nothing else." When he didn't say anything she muttered under her breath, "I do not like being carried, it is weak."  
"Da'an is being carried," Sandoval pointed out.  
"Da'an is not head of the Taelon Synod," Zo'or said.  
"Try to look at it this way, Zo'or, will it appear weaker to be carried to a shuttle or to show up covered in debris from falling in the jungle?" he asked.  
She paused, "I suppose it is the better option," she admitted, then she frowned thoughtfully. "How is it that you always manage to convince me that you are correct?"  
"It's a gift," he said with a smile, and gave her a quick kiss. She looked mildly surprised at his forthrightness, but not displeased. Definitely not displeased.   
They made good time, and reached the shuttle in roughly thirty minutes, Da'an and Zo'or were quickly deposited and placed themselves in the passenger seats while Liam took the pilots chair and Sandoval stood behind Zo'or.   
"Everybody set?" Liam asked, looking back at his passengers.  
"We are prepared," Da'an said with a smile.  
"All right, shall we?" Liam said as he activated the shuttle. Within moments they were on their way to the Mothership, they docked quickly and a Volunteer approached them, perhaps wondering why they had not alerted the ship to their presence. When he saw the passengers he immediately turned around and returned to his other duties, presumably reporting what had discovered to whichever superior has ordered the investigation. Liam observed this as he walked quickly out of the shuttle bay following his Taelon companions to the bridge where a meeting of the Synod would be called. Zo'or and Da'an had obviously been conversing telepathically during the silent ride because they were disinclined to speak and were walking as quickly as possible.   
For a moment Liam's thoughts paused and he wondered why he was noticing this. Always before this was sub-consciously processed, but now he could see everywhere and was aware of everything. He wondered, and then suddenly he knew. This was how it was supposed to work, he, as a Kimera, was supposed think and observe this way and always before he had been doing it wrong. That's what Disony had given him, not only the memories, but the control that came with them. Finally he could be certain that what he was doing was right, he was in tune with himself in a way he had never thought possible. It was so...  
"Free," a voice whispered in his mind, and he was unsurprised to see that Da'an had turned to look at him for a moment before following Zo'or onto the bridge. Somehow he wasn't bothered by the fact that he and Da'an were so closely linked that they could sense each other's thoughts, part of his new freedom was that any insecure feelings he had experienced had disappeared.   
"So that was why Ha'gel had not avenged himself on the Taelons," Liam thought, comprehension coming to him at last, "he never lost that inner contentment, even when everyone else was gone." "That was the real strength of the Kimera, the thing more precious then their technology or their experiences, even their memory, was significant only if the way of thinking survived." He thought on this as the Synod meeting began, he was of course excluded, but he needed the time to review the knowledge and understanding he had been given.  
After it was over Da'an came to him, she guided him to his quarters on the Mothership and stayed beside him as he slept. When he awoke she was still there, and overnight, it seemed, his mind had accepted everything. He was aware he was acting differently, thinking differently, but Da'an didn't seem to mind, and that was the important thing.   
They got back to the embassy several days later. Da'an had extracted the information from her mind and the scientists, human and Taelon alike, had started on it immediately. They were expected to have the first sample ready in a few short days.   
Zo'or had announced the joining of Da'an and Liam and her and Sandoval. The Synod had taken it extremely well, refusing to take any measures against the ones who had saved their species. Presumably Zo'or and Sandoval were on their "honeymoon" already, while Da'an had been required to stay behind and work. While Liam grumbled about this, Da'an knew he understood, and wasn't that serious about it.  
"So, how does it feel to be back?" Liam asked as Da'an moved to the window of his audience chamber.  
"It feels as if I have been gone far longer than four days." she responded promptly.  
"Good then I'm not the only one." Liam said. Da'an turned around, heading for her chair. "Hey, don't get too comfortable, you promised me a vacation," Liam said jokingly.  
Da'an stopped and turned around, a strange expression on his face, "I believe I was also promised something." She continued advancing on the confused Liam who was almost instinctively backing up against the wall. "Something about consummating our joining later, when we were in a more private area?" She stroked a hand along his cheek.  
"You know," Liam said with a smile, "I believe I do remember that promise." He held his hands up she carefully touched hers to his. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself in for," he told her, "you don't have much experience with human emotions."  
"It's a good thing you're not human then," Da'an said. And then words were unnecessary as Da'an joined with Liam and together, in a swirling flow of energy, they found that they weren't nearly as different as they had thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You realize we have to go back eventually," Zo'or said.  
"Must you ruin the mood?" he asked good naturedly.  
"I am enjoying the mood, Ron, I was merely stating a fact." she said primly. They were both lying under a pavilion attached to the house they had chosen. It was right on the beach front, miles away from any residents, and they had ordered the volunteers not to allow anyone access to them. Sandoval was leaning against back of the chair and Zo'or against his bare chest, they were merely resting, enjoying each other's nearness.  
They stayed silent for awhile, then he asked, "Zo'or, were you happy with what you had been given?"  
Zo'or thought on it, "I believe that I am much happier with an expressible range of human emotions, yes."  
"But you would rather have had the information?" Ron stated more than asked.  
"I do have the information, I merely was not the first to see it." "It does not bother me, though once it would have." "I am more than satisfied with my gift, it has allowed me a depth of understanding I had not had before." "Besides, with these emotions comes several physical sensations that I have grown quite fond of in a relatively short period of time." She smiled.  
"I am glad that you are happy," he said, giving her a kiss.  
"We certainly did not plan this," Zo'or said, "but it works."  
And then their attention was turned away from talk and a more enjoyable way was found to communicate.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Well, this story has taken on a mind of it's own, I've got a little bit of fluffiness, a bit of emotion, I have implied sex, I have solved the problem, I even have a little bit of philosophy. Wow, I'm good at this. Hope everyone liked it, reviews are welcome, even if you just send me links to self-help chats. I can deal with that, I'm well adjusted! Who have you been talking too??!!!!??? Anyway, just one more chapter to go, I have to introduce the new conflict and thus leave it open to a sequel in case I ever get desperate for continuation.Midlife crisis' have to be planned, they don't just happen!!! (Honestly, some people will never understand, yes I am talking to myself, have you got a problem with that? Oh yeah!!! Well, the same to you!!!) ;-) *wink* 


	10. Miracles Come in Strange Packages

Miracles Come In Strange Packages  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"What is this tradition I have been roped into participating in? Zo'or asked.  
"Roped?" Ron protested mildly, "I thought you were looking forward to it."  
Zo'or gave him 'the look' and he stopped teasing. "It's just a Christmas party, nothing big, just me, you, Liam, Da'an, and a few close friends."  
"Friends of whom?" she asked, curious.  
"I think friends of Liam and Da'an, we don't really know anyone except Taelons." Ron replied.  
"What is involved in this ceremony?" she asked.  
"Let's see, you exchange gifts, which I already told you, and you eat, and then you sit around and catch up with memories and experiences." He smiled, it had been a long time since he had gone to a Christmas party, he was actually looking forward to it. He was glad his son had come up with the idea.  
"I think I understand." "Are we ready to go?" Zo'or questioned.  
"Yes, and we're portalling down, no use making a pilot drive in the snow." he said.  
"Very well," she picked up the gift for Da'an and stepped next to her husband and his gift for his son. She then tapped the controls and prepared to be swept away by the portal system. Just before the energy carried her away she couldn't help a smile in anticipation, she had an unexpected gift for her husband that she couldn't wait to present to him.  
They were set down in a small antechamber that had been specially decorated for the occasion. It looked cheerful, warm, and welcoming, Da'an, Liam, and a man and woman she vaguely recognized were already in the room.  
"Dad, Zo'or, I think you know Augur and Dr. Parks." Liam said. "We have to go and settle a bit of business things, but we'll be back in a second," Liam explained as he walked towards the door, "oh, Dad, can you come with us, you are better at the whole organizing thing than I am."   
"Sure, apparently we are a little early anyway." Sandoval left with Auger, Parks, and Liam, laughing softly at a recent joke Augur had heard from a friend in Russia.  
Zo'or looked at her parent, "You are well?" she asked.  
"I am, and you?" Da'an replied.  
"I am content." Zo'or said.  
Da'an smiled and held out her arms. Zo'or hugged her in a very un-Taelon fashion and a brief sharing took place. Da'an and Zo'or pulled back with surprised looks on their faces, Zo'or was the first to speak.  
"It would appear you are somewhat better than well." she said with a smile.  
"You are in the same position," Da'an reminded her with a smile. "Have you told your mate yet?"  
"No, Ron doesn't know, I was going to tell him after he opened his present." Zo'or said. "What of your mate, does Liam know of your condition?"  
Da'an blushed, "No, I also was waiting for tonight to announce it."  
Zo'or changed the subject abruptly, "Who else is invited to this...I believe Ron referred to it as a 'shindig'."   
Da'an smiled at the similar vocabulary of her mate and her daughter's husband, "I believe that would be an accurate term." "We have invited Renee Palmer and a Juliet Street, but it is uncertain whether Miss Palmer will be able to attend." Da'an paused, "She explained that she would attempt to clear her schedule."  
"I find it hard to believe that the CEO of a computer technology company would have a more difficult time scheduling this in than the Leader of the Taelon Synod," Zo'or said derisively. She paused, "I had heard that you did not enjoy Miss Palmer's company." Zo'or said in a teasing tone.  
Da'an stiffened, "Perhaps at first I was a little distant, it is difficult to accept a person who has frequently threatened your mate."   
"And the fact that at one time she had a romantic interest in him did not factor in at all." Zo'or asked innocently.  
Da'an blushed, "Of course not!" She changed the subject, "I also invited T'than."  
"T'than!?!" Zo'or exclaimed, wondering if she had heard correctly.  
"That is correct." "I felt that experiencing human traditions would allow him to feel closer to them." Da'an said, then added, "Also this feud of yours has gone on long enough."  
"I do not wish to become friendly with T'than, he is a menace to society." Zo'or said angrily, "He also makes insinuating comments about my choice of mates."  
"Zo'or, I believe many described you in similar terms in the past, but change is possible." She turned, "Have faith, Zo'or." Da'an finished speaking as the portal activated.  
Juliet Street and Renee Palmer stood in between the poles as the light disappeared. "Hey," Street said, "great to see you guys." she said with a smile. Renee nodded to them in turn.  
Zo'or stepped forward, "I was about to go and recall my husband and the others from the field, would you care to join me Miss Street?"  
Da'an looked at her sharply, realizing that Zo'or was deliberately leaving her and Renee alone. She couldn't help but be annoyed at the way Zo'or was doing the same thing to her and Renee and that she had done to T'than and her child.  
"Sure, and call me Juliet, I'm trying to get into the habit of using my first name again." She replied.  
Zo'or smiled, "I know exactly what you are referring to, Ron frequently remarks that he cannot seem to get used to responding to his first name." "Sometimes I find it necessary to refer to him as 'Sandoval' simply to get his attention." "I believe he finds it amusing." Zo'or said it with a complaining note, but her smile said it was a false protest. They left quietly and Renee turned to Da'an.  
There was an uncomfortable silence as they stared at each other, finally Da'an broke it. "It is fortunate you were able to get away." she said.  
"I wasn't as busy as I thought I was going to be." Renee said.  
"Juliet talked you into it?" Da'an asked, ignoring her first comment.  
"Yeah," Renee said, as if she had not just given an entirely different excuse. She looked Da'an in the eye. "You know I won't make any secret of the fact that I once wanted to date Liam, but I realize that he is totally in love with you." "Besides, I don't date married men," she added.  
Da'an was startled that she was so open, she nodded, "Thank-you, I hope we can become friends."  
Renee smiled and gestured to the table, "Can I help you with anything?"  
"No, I believe everything is finished, we are merely waiting for T'than to arrive." Da'an said. "If you wish you could join the others, it does not require the presence of two."  
"Sounds good to me, it looks like Zo'or couldn't drag them away anyway." "I guess I'll have to do it."  
Da'an smiled, "I will wait for T'than alone."  
Renee nodded and left quietly. A few minutes later, precisely on time T'than arrived, he stepped of the platform and favored Da'an with a superior look.  
"T'than," Da'an said, saluting in return to his own greeting, "it is a pleasure to see you again."  
"Da'an, make no mistake, I am only here because to not attend would be diplomatically unwise."  
Da'an gave him an amused smile, "It is my hope that you will change your opinion for the human's social status by interacting on a more intimate setting."  
"Your hopes are in vain, there is no human that compares to a Taelon." "While I have found that they can be useful, I will not concede equality." T'than said.  
Da'an knew that T'than was a very prideful, concealing, and determined person and always before he had treated humanity as cannon fodder. After the wrongness was destroyed he had not noticeably changed, but there were a few little things that made Da'an suspect that he was waiting for something to allow the change. He had much too much pride to simply modify all his viewpoints at once and admit his mistake, no he needed a reason with which to credit his change. "I will give him a reason," Da'an thought to herself.  
"Perhaps you will change your mind," Da'an murmured as the others entered.  
"T'than," Liam said with a smile and a salute, "glad you could come."  
T'than gave him a suspicious glare and, when he detected no mocking in his tone or inflection, inclined his head.  
"Where is Juliet?" Da'an asked.  
"In the bathroom, something about fixing her hair after Liam mussed it," Renee said.  
T'than swung his gaze to meet hers, a very superior look on his face.  
Renee glowered at him and crossed the room to talk to Dr. Parks. Auger grinned at the Taelon War Minister, "Don't mind her, she doesn't like you."  
"That is obvious," T'than said.  
"Her justification is equally obvious," Zo'or said.  
T'than turned, "I do not dispute the claim, Zo'or," he said without raising his voice, "I do, however dispute yours."  
Zo'or gave him a speculative look, "Prove to me you speak the truth," Zo'or said. She extended her hand to him while her family and friends looked on.  
T'than pressed his hand to the younger Taelons and shared his energy. It only took a matter of moments for the information to be transferred and they both pulled away. Zo'or stared at T'than for a good thirty seconds before smiling and holding out her arms. T'than, surprised, wrapped his arms around her, oblivious to their smiling audience. After a few minutes T'than and Zo'or parted and she motioned for her mate to come forward. Reluctantly Sandoval detached himself from the group and approached the War Minister and his wife.  
"Ron, I know you are acquainted with T'than, but you may not know that he is my second parent." Zo'or said quietly.  
Sandoval looked surprised, before grinning ruefully. "I suppose I should have known you'd have to have gotten your cutthroat politics from someone," he said.  
Zo'or smiled while T'than merely looked proud replied, "Actually, Da'an was quite the dictator back in those days."  
Da'an looked embarrassed, Liam and Zo'or were in agreement, and the others all smiled in disbelief at Da'an being tyrannical.  
"Well, we do have refreshments for all our human," Da'an paused, "or Kimeran guests." she added.  
"I'm not sure if I want to try that," Auger said, pointing at the artichoke and spinach dip.  
"Don't worry, I've got regular ranch dip for us normal people, that is for Street, she is the health food nut." Liam said.  
"Why is it that food that is good for you always has to taste so bad?" Auger complained.  
"I heard that!" Juliet said, entering the room.  
Auger grinned, "I meant for you to."  
"I'll have you know," she continued, ignoring his interjection, "that plenty of nutritious food has an excellent flavor."  
"Yeah, excellent for cleaning fluid," Renee added under her breath. Auger laughed, but Juliet didn't hear them.  
"So, what did I miss?" she asked.  
Sandoval grinned, "T'than is Zo'or's father.  
"What!" Juliet cried!  
Liam smirked, "You missed all the drama, I think Auger was in tears."  
"I was not!" the hacker protested. While Liam, Renee, and Sandoval proceeded to argue about Auger's tears Juliet made her way back to the Taelons.   
"Hey," she said, reaching them, "you guys are better than a soap opera."  
"Soap opera?" T'than asked, Zo'or and Da'an smiled, understanding the joke.  
"Yeah, it's a television program in which every time the show starts to quiet down something new happens to get everyone riled up again." she explained.  
"By your description it does seem to apply." T'than admitted.  
"Of course, if this were really a soap opera right about now someone should be announcing they are pregnant." Juliet said.  
Zo'or and Da'an exchanged a look that went unnoticed as T'than and Juliet began a conversation about quantum physics which quickly became a quiet heated argument. Da'an and Zo'or crossed to the other side of the room to leave them alone and sat beside their respective mates.  
The night passed quickly. T'than was quickly integrated, thanks mostly to the fast friendship he had formed with Juliet, and the conversation jumped from topic to topic fluidly. By the time the party was winding down they were all well reacquainted and it was time for presents.  
Da'an placed her present into her child's hand and took her own from her. Liam and Sandoval exchanged gifts, as did Renee and Auger and Juliet and T'than.  
"Are we going according to age?" Renee asked.  
"That's the way my parents always did it," Sandoval said.  
"Ok, oldest to youngest," Juliet said, she turned to T'than. "Are you or Da'an older?"  
T'than thought quickly and replied, "I am seven thousand four hundred and twelve of your years, Da'an, how old are you?"  
Da'an quickly calculated, "I am seven thousand two hundred and ninety-eight of your years," Da'an said, "T'than is older."  
"Ok," Juliet said, unfazed by their ages, "so it's T'than, Da'an, Zo'or, Sandoval, Renee, me, and then Liam."   
"How do you know I'm older than Renee," Sandoval objected. Street gave him 'the look' and raised an eyebrow, Sandoval looked a bit embarrassed, "Oh."  
"Go ahead, T'than." Zo'or said, encouragingly.  
T'than took his rather colorful gift and removed the paper carefully to avoid ripping it. Juliet gave a good natured sigh at his antics while Sandoval, Renee, and Liam exchanged amused looks. Finally the paper was gone and the box opened, inside was a Taelon artifact that looked to be extremely valuable.  
T'than looked floored, "Where did you find it?"  
"I tracked it down to a man somewhere in Australia, it was recovered from a dig and sold illegally." She smiled, "Then I bought it with funds stolen from the same man who bought it on the black market."  
T'than smiled and thanked her profusely until she blushed.  
Da'an was next, she opened it to find a memory sphere with several of Zo'or's most treasured childhood thoughts recorded on it. She blushed and hugged her child.  
Then came Zo'or who was given a medal of obvious Taelon origin. No one besides Da'an and Zo'or recognized the significance, but it was well received. After her Sandoval unwrapped a perfect recreation of a train set he had had as a child. It was miniaturized even smaller and ran on a tiny little track while giving off diminutive puffs of smoke and whistles. Renee got an antique silver ring with a false top that contained a deadly poison, she expressed to Auger several times how much she loved it. In return, Renee gave Auger the codes and back door passwords of several of the largest corporations in the world. Auger actually kissed her, he was so happy. T'than gave Juliet a clear jewelry box of Taelon origin that projected complex geometric designs across it's surface whenever it was touched. It was also locked onto her genetic makeup so only she could open it, she smiled at him with such gratitude that he actually blushed blue. Finally Liam opened his to reveal a picture of a shuttle, he looked at his father in confusion.  
Sandoval grinned, "You know how you were assigned your own shuttle for your own personal use?" he asked.  
Liam nodded and then his eyes widened, "You didn't!" he exclaimed.  
"It's all yours," Sandoval said, delighted with his son's enthusiasm.  
"Thanks Dad!" Liam said, a huge grin on his face.  
"It came out of your college fund," Sandoval quipped and Liam laughed.  
Everyone leaned back, finishing their drinks and talking quietly, they knew they should be getting back but no one wanted to be the first to leave. Before anyone could work up the courage to say good-bye Da'an stood up and motioned for Zo'or to join her.  
"Zo'or and I have one final gift to give," Da'an said. The others gave them their attention. Da'an reached down and tugged Liam to his feet, Ron rose also at Zo'or's direction.  
Zo'or nervously took her husband's hand, on the other side of the couch Da'an did the same. They used the grip to initiate a mild sharing, a joining only of their uppermost thoughts. The other guests watched as Liam's face broke into a smile and Ron's turned shocked, but pleased.   
"You were already aware!" Da'an accused.  
"I knew the signs." "I have suspected for several weeks," Liam said.  
"I wanted to surprise you." Da'an said.  
"Could you settle for making me very happy?" Liam asked.  
Da'an seemed to cheer up, "I supposed," she said, and kissed him.  
Zo'or had drawn Sandoval off to the side and was speaking to him quietly. While Da'an and Liam gently explained what was going on to everyone except T'than, Zo'or gently placed her husband's hand on her abdomen. It glowed briefly as the sharing was initiated between all three. Sandoval grinned and kissed her. They both returned to the table as their friends tried not to stare.  
  
  
~Wonderful, yes, I know! I'm going for the newlywed feeling between the couples. I know it's kind of anti-Taelonesque, but it fits that because Disony removed the hate from between the species they will become more like each other. Da'an and Zo'or are just a little more ahead on the human-like behavior. Have a nice day! ~ 


End file.
